Fukushima Kei
"Although being a Pretty Cure will be scary, I will do my best and continue to fight, for Topaz, for Cure Ciel, for everyone! — Kei, Episode 3 Fukushima Kei (福嶌敬 Fukushima Kei) is one of the main protagonists in the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy. She is a thirteen-year-old girl who is the heiress of Fukushima Enterprises, and is thus extremely rich. She takes her work seriously, but when it comes to her friends, she is somewhat bubbly and will do what she can for them. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the Yellow Rainbow, Cure Jaune (キュアヤウン Kyua Yaun). Her fairy partner is Topaz. Kei always acts cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy until she meets Amagawa Lucia, who acts as her friend instantly when they meet. She is very calm and polite, referring to most of her friends with the suffix "-san". Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. History Becoming Cure Jaune Personality Kei is the mistress and heiress of Fukushima Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and is always calm. She is excellent in academics, but due to her weak body, she skips athletics. She has a talent for music, and will often take a saddened person to her piano so she can cheer them up with her music. Kei has a heart of gold, but she can be a little clueless and naive at times. Appearance Kei has yellow eyes and wavy hazel hair that is left to hang just above her shoulders, as well as a yellow headband. In the first season, her casual outfit consists of a yellow dress with pink frills on the hem and sleeves, as well as a white sailor collar. She also wears pink heel sandals. Cure Jaune has wavy waist-length blonde hair with a yellow headband that has feathers jutting from either side of it, and she wears a gold beaded accessory on her forehead. She wears a yellow long sleeved leotard with a white collar that has three yellow stripes on it, and a yellow skirt, along with a white bow on the chest and at the back, with the back waist bow long. Her footwear are laced up heels that resemble ballet shoes, and she wears gold earrings with a heart dangling from them, as well as a yellow choker with a prism heart underneath it. Her transformation pen is kept in a small bag around her waist. Relationships Alfred - The chief butler of the Fukushima Mansion and Kei's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also the person Kei trusts the most. Cure Jaune "The yellow rainbow is the proof of peace! Cure Jaune!" 黄色い虹は平和の証！キュアヤウン！ Kiiroi niji wa heiwa no akashi! Kyua Yaun! Cure Jaune (キュアヤウン Kyua Yaun) is the Pretty Cure of the Yellow Rainbow, and Kei's alter ego. As a Cure, Kei has much more confidence and does not hesitate as much as in human form. However, she will often talk about peace in the middle of a battle, provoking the villains to tell her to shut up. This shows that she utilises the power of peace. Alone, Cure Jaune can perform the attack Yellow Colour Shower. Transformations "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Power!" - The official phrase Kei uses to transform into Cure Jaune. In Destinies Unfold, Kei holds up her hand as a stream of yellow hearts swirls around it, alighting on her fingernails and turning them yellow. Her Rainbow Pen appears spinning, and as she takes hold of it the Yellow Rainbow symbol on the top begins to spin. She then swept the pen over her head and around her body while a stream of yellow hearts emitted from it, forming her leotard, gloves, and shoes. A sparkling star expanded over her body and a small burst of mist formed the rest of her outfit. As her forehead tiara appears, her hair begins to glow, then grows longer and changes colour. She then strikes a pose, which causes the pen to appear on her waist with a bag. She then flies down from the sky and lands on her feet, and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Attacks Yellow Colour Shower - Cure Jaune holds up her Rainbow Pen and summons the power of the Yellow Rainbow, causing a stream of yellow hearts to swirl around her. She then kisses the palm of her hand, forming a yellow heart. She throws it and it circles around her, multiplying into several hearts, then back into one large heart that hits the target, which purifies it. Etymology Fukushima (福嶌): Fuku (福) translates to "fortune", obviously referring to Kei's wealth, while Shima (嶌) translates to "island". Kei (敬): Using this particular kanji, the name Kei translates to "respectful". Together, Kei's name means "fortune island respectful". Songs Kei's voice actress, Yoshimura Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ito Kanae, who voices Amagawa Lucia, and Morohoshi Sumire, who voices Tachibana Mahiru. Duets Trivia * Kei's birthday falls on May 24. ** Her zodiac is Gemini. ** Her blood type is B. * Kei shares a few similarities with Yotsuba Alice. ** Both girls' theme colours are yellow. ** Both are the third members of their respective teams. ** Both have similar personalities. ** Both are extremely rich. ** Both play the piano. * Cure Jaune is the sixth Pretty Cure in the franchise to not have an English name (Jaune is French for "yellow"). She was preceded by Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin), Cure Rosetta (Italian), Cure Rose (French), and Cure Arancia (Italian). Gallery Category:Cures Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy characters Category:Characters